


Golden

by saltymangos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mystery, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), indirect, mentions of mental illnesses, problematic af yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymangos/pseuds/saltymangos
Summary: You never imagined that you would be friends with such an eccentric, spontaneous boy like him. A boy that seemed to only exist in fictional settings and literature made to make girls squeal.However, soon, you would find out that there is more to him than what meets the eye.





	1. i

**________**

_**ONE**_  
**________**

 _"Remember! Chapter 13 and 14 notes are due tomorrow! I don't_ _want_ _to hear any excuses!"_

A low, quiet groan flies past your lips as you quickly shove in your remaining classwork into your plain, gray backpack. The classwork was unfinished-- meaning that you needed to finish them at home as homework, along with the notes due tomorrow. You were _smart enough_ to not work on them in the three day weekend, because you were too busy stupidly scrolling through your phone and reading a variety of imagines.

"Kat, did you finish the notes," you questioned your female friend next to you, hoping to get the answer you need in case you give up.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with them," she replies, making you utterly relieved inside, "Don't worry, I'll send them to you--"

"I was just asking, I didn't really need anything of that sort," you deny, chuckling humorlessly.

Kat furrows her eyebrows in confusion, before returning your chuckle, "O...kay, _sensei,_ see you tomorrow, the bell rang!"

"If I have to tell you one last time to stop calling me that, you're really going to get it," you ominously warn, but the girl has already vanished to thin air.

You roll your eyes playfully at the event that just passed, before rising from your seat and throwing your backpack over your shoulder, following several of your classmates out the door.

Your eyes dart back and forth your surroundings, surveying the scene carefully. _Is he not here? Did he forget? Did_ _something_ _come_ _up--_

Your mouth almost released the loudest, bloodcurdling scream ever known to mankind when you finally glance to your left. Your figure is centimeters away from a dangerously tall _tree,_ who harbored a dash of messy dark brown hair. In all honesty, the hair was more of dark than brown.

His red headset was safely placed around the curvature of his neck, as his fingers quickly tap on the screen of his smartphone. His golden eyes are staring intently at it through the protection of his cayenne orange glasses.

You inhale in a deep breath, taking back your composure that you painfully lost to the fright this boy had given you.

After you completely stabilized yourself, you give a light punch to his shoulder. However, this startles him so much that a small scream escapes his very own lips. He grips onto his phone for dear life as he stares at your dangerous expression with frightened eyes.

"[N...Name]! Y-You're out already!"

"Yeah, have been for the past five minutes, asshole," you snap, sighing immensely, "I looked around-- in this very same spot-- like a dumbass for a few minutes, trying to see where _you_ could have been. Then, it _magically_ turns out, you were right next to me all along," your teeth is gritted while you explain this to him, "Always on your damn phone..."

A small pout forms on his lips, as he pushes himself off the brick wall, shoving his phone in his pocket as well.

" _Agent 808, I apologize,_ " he voices in a sorrowful, childish tone, " _I've been_ _a bad, bad boy!"_

You stare at him with disturbed eyes, before snorting at what this boy just said, "Gosh, you're such a pervert _Seven._ Whatever, let's just go home!"

Seven cackles at you finally losing your tough, saucy demeanor, before swinging his arm around your shoulder.

 _"Aye, aye_ _captain_ _!_ Home it is," he voices like a sailor throughout the hallway, as you begin to walk with him with your face in your hand.

 _I don't know him, I don't know him at all,_ you mentally tell yourself, hoping that after you said it a number of times, it'll come true.

Your friendship with this boy you call _Seven_ wasn't something you ever thought of coming true. Sure, you've thought about it multiple times, but not really _as a_ _friend._ You were under the influence of a popular otome game, and even thinking about such scenarios was forbidden to you because your heart belonged to a certain mint-green male in said game. In general, however, the existence of a guy like Seven seemed too much like a dream and unrealistic, let alone becoming friends with him.

Well, here you are.

That's very much how you had grown to call him by the name Seven. His real name was Lucas, and Lucas was very much like the fictional character. He made too many jokes, barely took things seriously, and acted so eccentric, he could pass for a seriously, mentally ill person. The boy was actually a die-hard fan of computers or anything technical-- you almost spit out your soda when he told you he can hack into the school system and change some _data._

However, the thing that really grabbed your attention were his eyes. _His golden yellow eyes._ You didn't know why your heart dropped when you gazed at them for the first time. You passed it off later as being stunned for looking at something so rare in the flesh. However, deep down, you knew that wasn't the case when you found yourself typing _707 mystic messenger_ on google images, just to see how similar their eyes were.

The similarities between Lucas and Seven were so uncanny, that it was almost scary to you. All he needed was to dye his hair red, and _boom_ , a real life Saeyoung Choi.

Then one day, a year into your friendship with him, he randomly declares that he knows about _Mystic Messenger_ in your conversation. He teases that it's a way for lonely females to finally break off their _commitment_ to reality and that they probably _touch themselves_ to the thought of one of the boys in the game.

After _burning him_ _down_ with remarks because _I play the game too, idiot,_ you take this opportunity to convey to him the thoughts that have been circulating in your brain ever since:

_"You actually remind me of Seven."_

You remember how stunned and speechless he was, and how much you attempted to hide your snickers from it. Of course, in fits of giggles, he denied it, and you were quick to counterargue.

 _"Yes, you do! You have the same_ _eyes_ _, jokes, computer skills-- you're basically Seven."_

 _"Nah, still don't see it. Plus, if he was real, I'd beat him in hacking in no time,"_ he proudly comments, tilting his glasses for the extra effect.

 _"That's_ _something_ _Seven would say and do,"_ you observe, before grinning widely again, _"Face it, you are him!"_

 _"No I'm not! I have my_ _own_ _identity!"_

 _"Yeah, you are you,_ _**Seven.** _ _"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"Okay,_ _**Seven** _ _, how much?"_

He chuckles (now looking back, it sounded a bit nervous) before shaking his head slowly, _"Is that what_ _you're_ _going to call me_ _now_ _?"_

 _"Well, thanks_ _for_ _the idea smart one, I_ _guess_ _I will_ _now_ _,_ _**Seven.** _ _"_

_"Okay, if I'm 707, then you're 808!"_

Your eyebrows furrowed at him, _"Um, do you mean 606? That's what--"_

 _"I want to be_ _original_ _, [Name]! You_ _are_ _now agent 808!"_

And that's how both of you achieved your nicknames-- nicknames only both of you are allowed to call each other. Yet, you have to admit, Lucas only calls you _808_ on certain occasions, while you call him Seven nonstop.

However, you still wonder how Lucas was so compliant with you when you said you'd call him Seven from now on. He tried his best to defend himself from being compared to the character, yet was absolutely okay when it became his nickname.

Sometimes, you feel like you still don't know him, even after two and half years of being friends with him.

 _A_ _n_ _d that somehow makes you disappointed_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my first ff on ao3 whoop  
> also I wrote this at 1 am in the morning, so I'm sorry if its unsatisfactory.  
> I know the first chapter seems confusing but it'll all make sense later on! I promise!  
> Thanks for stopping by!!!


	2. ii

__________

 _ **TWO**_  
__________

"To be a good student or to be you.... That is the question," you blurt as you walk down a fairly wide sidewalk with Seven-- you both have been doing so for quite a time now.

He scoffs to show the slight offense he took from your words, "What are you trying to say?"

"Pretty self-explanatory if you ask me," you voice with a shrug, " _You do the world_ _dirty_ _."_

Seven clutches his heart in exaggeration, while feigning a devastated look, "Why? Agent 808...! I t-thought... I thought we had something!"

"Shush you big baby," you roll your eyes, as a string of soft chuckles escapes your lips, "You don't act like a senior, at all."

"And you don't act like a junior at all," Seven retorts, putting his hands on hips, "Juniors don't treat their elders with disrespect, lady!"

Both of you burst with laughter, something that is truly prominent in every conversation you two have. He swings his arm around your shoulder once more, the expression on his face suggesting he is eager to say something.

"Anyways! Before I forget, my aunt is inviting you and your fam for dinner tonight to thank them for the help they gave her last week. So, make sure to stop by," he announces, "Lucky for you, my house is close to yours!"

"I've been going to your home constantly for almost 3 years, Seven. I think I know that," you deadpan. He is unaffected by this, and proceeds to laugh out loud.

"Well, of course! You're coming, right?"

"Your aunt's really good friends with my parents, so we probably are," you explain with a shrug. It was weird to think that before, your parents freaked out when you announced that Seven would be visiting you at home for the first time, along with his aunt. The atmosphere was almost awkward, with your mother and his aunt conversing, along with his and your father's random jokes.

They were so untrusting and hesitant with Seven-- and here you are now, walking home with him while you plan to tell your parents that it's time to go and crash his place.

 _Heh. Crash..._  
_Like_ _my_ _grades, oh sh--_

Suddenly, you abruptly stop as a realization suddenly hits you, "Wait no, I don't think I can go. I have tons of notes and homework to do."

Seven's eyes go wild as he brings you closer to him, "What? Come on! You're not going to ditch me for some schoolwork!"

"Actually...," you mumble, as you eye your sides carefully.

"[Name], just copy off of someone! You gotta go to my house! I have so many things I want to show you," he whines, as his shoulders drop immensely. He releases your shoulder from his arm.

"You want me to become like _you,_ " you sarcastically question as you scoff, "Seven, I--"

"It's just one time! Don't be such a good girl," the boy reassures, "Nothing is better than a quick paraphrasing of text! You'll be finished in no time."

Your eyes stared at him, in disbelief that he's tempting you to _copy_. _Cheat._ Things almost forbidden to you.

Seven's expression contort into a more desolate one-- his lips form into a pout, as he rapidly begins to blink his eyes. A groan emits from your mouth.

_Of course. He gives you the sad puppy look._

"Please? Don't you want to hang out with your _bestest_ buddy in the _whole, wide world,"_ he questions in a squeaky tone, attempting to finally lull you into the dark side.

Unfortunately, it works.

"Fine, I'll just text Kat," you sigh, giving in, "You're seriously cringey, you know? Sad puppy looks are so outdated!"

"Hey, it worked on you," Seven defends with a chuckle, "Thanks [Name]~ You're seriously my favorite partner!"

"I'm you're _only_ partner," you add, smirking to heighten your ego, even for just a little.

Walking for a little more, the familiar divergence of the sidewalk became visible to both of you.

"Well, it's time to go our separate ways," you quipped, the path to your home diverging to the right, while Seven's still headed straight.

"I'll see you tonight," he farewells in a sing-song voice. His upper body perks up, as if remembering something, "Oh, do you want a farewell kiss. It is said to bring good luck!"

Seven begins to lean in, as his lips pucker. He then proceeds to make _kissy sounds_ with them, causing you to choke on your spit. You reflexively cuff his forehead.

" _Gross,_ " you voice out in giggles, "I'm not letting you kiss me like that."

"So, if I told you I'll kiss you in a professional way, like a _French kis_ _s_ , you'd let me," the boy questions, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Hearing this stuns you, as you feel yourself becoming flustered by his comment. However, you immediately tell yourself to snap out of it, knowing that this is just one of the boy's numerous attempts at flirting.

You mask your daze with a playful, sarcastic comment, "Careful, Seven. Keep flirting with me and I might really just fall madly in love with you. Then, I'm gonna have to kidnap you and keep you forever."

He snorts in response, eyes widen in interest, "I think I want to see that happen."

You shake your head in common disappointment, as a casual smile crosses your face, "Well, I really gotta go, if you want us to still come over. Bye, Sev."

Seven rapidly waves at you with a grin that showcases his teeth, "Adios, [Name]!"

You then start your solitude journey to home, still astonished with Seven's antics from just not so long ago.

The boy shoves his hands into his pockets, as he watches your retreating form with a small, genuine smile.

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. On instinct, he pulls out the device and reads the caller ID, hoping to know who's contacting him before he answers.

His eyes widen tremendously.


	3. iii

__________

_**THREE**_  
__________

_"Lucas' aunt has_ _already_ _informed_ _us_ _yesterday_ _. Unfortunately, only both of us can come."_

Your eyebrows furrow at your mother's statement, as you dive into the comfort of your mattress, holding your phone close to your ear.

"Why? Doesn't dad go home around the same time as you?"

You hear her sigh through the phone, _"Yes, but he's overloaded at_ _work_ _right_ _now, so he has to go through overtime. You know_ _how_ _it goes."_

Both of you stay silent for a moment, before an exhale escapes your lips, "He's always on overtime, though."

_"I know, baby, but you have to understand him. He just_ _got_ _promoted to manager, and needs to provide us too. You know_ _my_ _situation_ _right_ _? I'm working but... my salary--"_

"No, mom! It's okay, you don't have to explain, I get it," you quickly interrupt, "I was just a little disappointed about it, that's all. And don't feel so bad, you're doing the best you can, alright?"

Soft laughter rings through your ears, painting a smile on your face, _"Thanks [Name], I'm so lucky to have you as my_ _daughter_ , _you know that?_ _Heh... Well... A_ _s much as I want to keep talking, I have to get back to work and you need to finish your homework_ _quickly_ _. I'm arriving at home at around five-thirty,_ _so_ _make sure to he_ _ready_ _before then, alright? I love you."_

"Okay, I love you too, take care. Bye."

_"Bye."_

After hanging up, you lay still in your bed, planning out on how you're supposed to finish loads of work in promptly 2 hours. Even for someone who is basically a slave to the system, you still wander off and tend to massively procrastinate.

You groan loudly and jump off your bed with a semi-loud _fuck it._

"Forgive me the gods of academic excellence, but I'm going to have to do you dirty," you announced to no one in particular, before grabbing your phone and running back downstairs.

;;

You were absolutely thankful for the fact that Kat replies in zero seconds. It gave you the extra time to completely revise her set of notes and making them your own. By the time you finished, it had seem as if you never copied someone at all.

By the time you have narrowed down to your second to last assignment, you had precisely thirty-five minutes left before your mother arrives. This alarmed you, picking up the pace on scribbling down the correct information on the paper. Your handwriting was not even close to _nice_ after you were done.

There was only five minutes left after you completely finished all your work. You dashed to your bedroom and rummaged through your closet, picking any clothing item that seemed at least decent and nice to wear to a dinner. With a quick brush of your hair, you were somewhat ready.

You lounged in the receiving room, waiting for your mom to arrive any second now. It was quite rare for you to have nothing to do around this time, for you were a junior and juniors were usually packed with loads of assignments and stress.

Your mother arrived roughly ten minutes later than five thirty, which wasn't so bad, considering the heavy traffic.

Her face was slightly pallid, but she never failed to smile, "Hey hun, you're already set? You finished all your schoolwork?"

Your body departed from the couch and approached your mom to give her a light peck on the cheek, "I didn't want to disappoint you."

She chuckles softly before smirking, "You don't want to disappoint me when it's about your _Seven,_ huh?"

"No, _mom,_ he's not _mine_ " you whine, taken aback from her words, "I just felt very motivated today! Because I know how close you are to aunt Penelope."

"I'm just kidding, don't be so serious," she runs the underside of your chin with her finger, a common sign of affection, "Okay, let's go, so we can go home quickly too. Have you spoken to your dad?"

"He probably wouldn't answer anyways, Remember? The work is worse at overtime," you explain in a low tone. Sadness creeps over your senses, as you remember the times when the roles were switched. 

A sigh falls from her cherry lips, "It's alright. I'll call him when we arrive there. Go get your things."

You obey your mother's instructions, grabbing your body bag that you pre-packed with _important_ _items,_ slipping on your converses, and follow her to the car.

Temporary relief and contentment wash over you, as you settle yourself in the passenger's sear. You secretly look forward to a fantastic time with aunt Penelope and Seven. They were interesting people with interesting stories to tell, and aunt Penelope has been there for your mother for three years, despite the differences in culture and ethnicity.

And Seven...

He's always there to make you smile.


	4. iv

__________

_**FOUR**_  
__________

 

_"[Mother's name]! [Name]! Hello!"_

The two women sprout into cheerful greetings and embraces, as they briefly converse about their daily routines. Penelope then glances at you, a pleasant expression on her face.

"[Name], you get prettier and prettier as the day goes by! You're just like your mother," she compliments with a look of astonishment, "What are your secrets? Huh?"

You and your mother erupt into chuckles, flattered and humored by her words. You give her a genuine _thank_ _you,_ although you strongly disagree with her compliment.

"Yeah, but I do hope she fixes herself up more. Hah, I keep telling her," your mother scolds you in front of Penelope, a pet peeve of yours. You slightly frown.

" _Mom._ "

"Ah, don't be so hard on her, she'll eventually get there! Late bloomers are not so bad," Penelope defends with a chortle, making you swell up with love and gratitude for her.

"Why are we all waiting inside! Come in! The food's going to get cold!"

;;

Your mouth watered at the sight in front of you. It was a mixed gourmet of Chinese and Korean dishes: from _su_ _ndubu-jjigae_ to _spring_ _rolls-_ \- you began to wonder what good deeds did you do to deserve this.

"[Name], Lucas is still locked up in his room. You know that boy," Penelope rolls your eyes, making you giggle, "Can you go call him? Tell him it's time to eat dinner. I'm sure he'll come quick since it's you."

"Okay, auntie."

" _Ah ah!_ Make sure he doesn't keep you instead."

You grin widely, "Don't worry. I won't let him."

You then travel up their flight of stairs, taking in the extensiveness of the house. Seven's home resembled a mini mansion; one can fit up to two high school classes here if they wanted to.

However, the size wasn't the highlight of the house--

_It was his room._

When he first explained to you how crazy obsessed he was with electronics and anything related to it, you didn't think much about it. He gave you some demonstrations, like troubleshooting several laptops or an easy tip when making a written graphic on a program. You thought him to be one of those typical tech nerds, nothing more or less.

However, those impressions were completely annihilated when you visited his room for the first time.

It was as if Seven's room was completely designed for the future. No, it wasn't all blue and white, like how movies portrayed high-tech laboratories, but it was pretty high-tech overall. He had a fair amount of monitors on different sides of his room,   
and advanced keyboards that initially made you green with envy. He had three stacked side by side together, which gave you the impression that they were his _main_ _ones_ _._

Seven also had a _complete_ set of consoles, each containing several games. Your jaw dropped automatically upon discovering this, almost begging him to give you a _PlayStation 4_ because you've been wishing for one ever since. When he offered you it, in a serious manner, you dismissed it as a joke, suddenly feeling terribly bad.

It struck you that he may not be just a typical tech nerd after all. He can fit the role of a full-fledged, high ranking hacker.

(He told you that he can hack into the school system minutes after you thought about it. You were mindblown at that point.)

You normally walked to the foot of his door, which was covered by an almost indestructible glass. It had two tablet-like electronics placed adjacent to each other, emitting a blinding gray light. It had a revolving square in the middle of both screens.

_Ah yes, Seven's security system._ You don't know how the hell he got this installed or how rich he is. All you know is that his paranoia is off the charts for that. It was one of his things that made you a little intrigued and creeped out at the same time.

**_In order to enter the vicinity, please say 'anime thighs are my religion' in Turkish_** , a robotic, female voice suddenly states, after your finger taps the screen of the first tablet.

You wanted to burst into laughter at how incredibly monotone it sounded while saying those _scandalous_ words, and the stupidity of Seven for setting it as security.

It still gets you 'till now.

"Does anyone close to him even know Turkish? Damn bastard," you mumble to yourself, giggling a little afterwards.

He progressively becomes more like fictional Seven as time passes by.

_**If you are unable to make a** _ _**statement** _ _**, please proceed to the next tablet** _ _**and** _ _**use the voice input.** _

You quickly tap the _microphone_ button on the second screen, causing a _beep_ to be heard. Seconds later, soundwaves appear, meaning you are able to speak into it, and that Seven is listening.

"Agent 808 here," you start with a low whisper, acting as if you were in danger, "Someone has taken me hostage. They said that if you don't come downstairs to eat dinner in less than a minute, they'll throw away your _Dr. Pepper_. I came here to warn you. Be careful. Agent 80--"

Without a warning, the glass door immediately opened. It shot upward into a thin slot, never to been seen until later. You widen your eyes slightly, a little surprised by the sudden event.

However, the thundering open of the actual door to Seven's bedroom was what had your heart almost pulled out of your chest. You back up into the wall behind you, grasping onto it for dear life.

A panting, bushy-haired Seven emerges from the other side.

"H-Hey [Name]-- oh? Why are you there," he attempts to speak in a stable, normal tone. It shapes into curiosity when he sees you up against the cream walls outside his room.

"Well, why are you panting so heavily? Did I disrupt your jacking sessions," you remarked, irritated at the consecutive surprises he gave you.

Seven's eyes grew significantly and began to nervously laugh, "N-No! I was not jacking-- I-I... was really worried about you! Agent 808, who were they?! Did they really mean what they say?! If so, we have to get out my Dr. Pepper out of here!"

Receding back into your normal state, you released a heavy sigh, before peeling yourself off the wall.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs before we even showed up?"

Seven exits his room, before closing his door. Another set of nervous chuckling befalls from him, "Well I... uh... had some homework to do! It took some time."

He then pouts like a disappointed child, "Sorry that I let you down... Forgive me?"

You stifle a laugh, pulling at the scruffy, dark brown strands on his head, "Let's just go downstairs and eat, I'm hungry."


	5. v

__________

_**FIVE**_  
__________

" _Lucas! Have some manners!_ "

Seven abruptly stops, batches of japchae still present inside the caverns of his mouth. He looked like an antelope caught in headlights, making you choke on your piece of food.

Penelope's glare could practically burn this house down. She shakes her head slowly, chuckling in exhaustion with your mother, "I'm so sorry for him right now."

"Sorry," Seven apologizes with a sheepish smile, attempting to consume his food slower. You glance at each other, which turns out to be a horrible idea, for both of you almost choked again.

The dinner consisted of different questions about each other's lives, days, and events. Most were topics of school subjects and GPAs, things that irritated both you friends.

"May I invite [Name] to a hangout at my room," Seven questions in an exaggerated, posh voice. Your mother emits a polite, soft giggle, while you roll your eyes for the umpteenth time at his childishness.

"Keep your door open," Penelope reminds with raised eyebrows, "[Name]'s mother trusts you a lot."

"I'm not that kind of man, aunt," he whines, "Don't worry Ms. [Last Name]! Your daughter is in safe hand--"

" _Okay,_ time to leave," you interrupt, pulling the sleeve of the dark brown haired boy. You give a sheepish smile to your naturally strict, paranoid mother, and a cool, intimidating Penelope, "We leave in an hour and thirty, yeah?"

"Okay," your mother agrees, "Keep your word."

Before you can respond, a powerful force pulls you outside the kitchen and into the ascent up the stairs. Seven rambles cheerfully, nonchalantly bypassing his security question. _Of course._

You enter his room with a sigh, "I am full and tired."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Seven mumbles, as he rapidly types certain content on his monitor, "Hey, I want to show you what I have been working on! It's a functioning robot that takes the role of a maid!"

"A maid," you ask, completely interested and in disbelief at what this boy just told you, "And it's a... robot?"

_What can he_ **_not_ ** _do?_

"Yeah! So it follows at voice command, and my voice is currently the only one registered at the moment. Maybe I can do yours in the future! You basically give it instructions, and it carries out the orders with flying colors! It's super quick-- here, I'll show you, just give me a second to take it out, I'll be right back!"

He disappears to the confines of his storage in a matter of seconds, loud _c_ _lunking_ following each of his footsteps. You snicker at this behavior, shaking your head slightly before exploring his room, something you regularly do.

Seven's room was still futuristic, with numerous electronic devices littered about. The design is impressive and amazing overall, but as soon as your eyes trail down, it suddenly became the trash can at school. Numerous chip packages and soda cans were spread across his floor, while some untended boxes and clothing joined the mix.

You were suddenly overjoyed he decided to build a robot maid.

As you moped, you spotted a medium-sized box perched to the right side of Seven's bed. Naturally curious, as you haven't seen it the last time you were here, your hands unlatched the lock and swiftly opened it.

You are not sure if _surprised_ and _confused_ are the right words to describe how you felt when you saw the contents inside. You didn't know how to feel.

A black and gold jacket was neatly folded inside. It took up most of the space in the box, as several things were set right on top of it. This, has also caught your attention.

_A silver cross necklace and yellow-gray eyeglasses._

Your heart started to race, as you impulsively snatch all the objects out of the confinement, ruining the perfect order they were in. As you took a closer look, you simply couldn't believe your eyes.

_You couldn't believe that you were_ _right_ _._

It was the jacket of 707 from _Mystic_ _Messenger,_ along with his cross necklace and glasses.

These are practically the main elements of his appearance.

A laugh of disbelief falls from your lips.

The clunking from the storage becomes progressively louder, as it moves into the soundframe of Seven's room.

"Hey, I finally got the whole-- _why are you holding that?!_ "

Your eyes immediately flick to the direction of the voice, showcasing a very amusing view. Seven's eyes are wide with alarm, while his mouth dropped harder than your motivation to study.

"So... You cosplay," you asked bluntly, attempting to stifle your burst of laughter, "I mean, this is basically almost the complete set--you got the jacket, the necklace-- and where did you find the exact glasses? People have to _diy_ that--"

"[Name], give them to me now. Why did you look through my stuff without my permission?! It's basic common courtesy," Seven snaps, stunning you into silence. He quickly advances towards you.

"I'm sorry, I was really curious. But it's nothing to worry about, I'm not disgusted that you actually cosplay," you assure him, still vulnerable from his small outburst. He was never the type to lash out or show complete seriousness, "It's cool, really."

You hand the objects to him as soon as he stops in front of you, a small sigh emitting from his throat. As he held the jacket in his right hand, the necklace and the eyeglasses in the other, he became quiet.

You were starting to get nervous.

"Hey... Seven...? You good?"

His eyes were intently settled at the swirls of gold covering the shoulders of the jackets, unmoving and unblinking.

This was not like him at all. He rarely gets into this state, and you know that you must have stroked a nerve rummaging through his things.

_You're an actual asshole, [Name]. My god._

Before you can reach up to him, Seven suddenly pulls back and starts to nervously laugh, as he kneels down to return them to their rightful place.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I just don't enjoy someone knowing I cosplay and stuff, I mean I just started last month, you know," he explains, as he latches the box close and stands up to face you, "I know you're the closest friend to me, but I just wasn't sure if I... was ready to... say it... right away?"

You exhale as you lightly punch his shoulder, "Geez, you ass, you freaked me out for a second there. I thought I was about to make you cry, you just stared at the jacket in a trance."

He sheepishly smiles, "Oops, I blanked out and remembered I don't have Seven's red hair! Yikes!"

You let out a cackle, "How could you forg-- I knew it, you secretly idolise him! Are you finally accepting the fact that you're basically like Seven? Is that why you're trying to become one with him?"

Seven looks at you weirdly, "What? No--"

_"Are you gay for him?"_

"No," he whines, "Can we go to the robot now? This is the reason why I took it out! It wasn't meant for you to find out I cosplay as the most popular _Mystic Messenger_ character!"

_Wow, such high praise,_ you tease internally.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I'm going," you chuckle, as you begin to make your way to the maid robot at the center of his room.

Seven looks back at the box for a moment.

His eyes narrow.


	6. vi

**__________**

_**SIX** _  
**__________**

Your expression was completely blank as you stared at the robot. Its glistening ruby eyes sparkled at you, while her midnight black hair, tied into two pigtails, seemed so surreal.

Your head slowly turns to Seven, who displayed an eager face.

"Are you trying to replicate your _anime waifu_?"

Suddenly, he bursts into obnoxious laughter, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You could've at least given her skin, you pervert."

Seven's face scrunches up as he pouts exaggeratedly, "I'm not a pervert! Plus, I'm not finished with the look yet," he groans, before switching back to his eagerness, "Though, that's not the most important part. [Name], my sweet, watch this!"

He moves behind the droid to press a miniature switch. A series of sounds becomes audible, as it straightens up its posture like a normal human being. Blinking slowly, it smiles warmly.

_**"Hello master, what can I do for you today?"** _

You choke on a suppressed cackle at what the maid spoke in her robotic tone. _Master? He's really_ _kicking_ _it today._

"Clean my floor," Seven voices loudly and clearly. It jerks her head up and down, like a typical robot. Your eyes widen in amusement.

 _ **"Yes, master,"**_ it replies, before proceeding to suddenly move about and crouch. You take a step back in wonder, carefully observing the way it functions and works. Your jaw immediately drops when a transparent plastic bag falls from a small compartment on the inside of its left arm, landing perfectly on the hand. It continues to do its orders: _clean Seven's floor._

"Pretty nifty, huh," the creator questions proudly, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You nod your head slowly, feeling quite entertained.

"Color me impressed," you reply, "How'd you do the little bag thing? Is there more in that robot that I know of?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets," he voiced mysteriously, winking at you in such fashion, "But yes, there is more to the maid than just that. It took the longest time to construct out of everything."

"A genius who has too much time on his hands. Typical," you remark with a smirk.

"What can I say," he questions with a hint of arrogance laced in his tone.

You seat yourself at his computer chair, leisurely spinning it for kicks, "Did you make it with Melanie in mind? You trying to make an anime version of her as your robotic maid?"

Seven coughs rapidly at your teasing questions, "Haha, what? Of course not," he nervously laughs, "If I didn't know any better, it seems like you're trying to make me seem like a creepy otaku."

"Cause you are," you continue to tease, "A creepy otaku who cosplays God Seven... And is also head over heels for Melanie."

He sighs heavily before rolling his eyes, "First of all, I'm not a creepy otaku. Second of all, _stop_ _bullying_ _me about_ _my_ _cosplaying!_ Third of all, for the millionth time, I'm not in love with Melanie. She's a literal friend, a cool one! Well, besides you of course... She is basically the only one tolerable in my classes. She gets me too!"

"Seven, lots of girls get you. You're just not looking their way," you snicker.

It was true; Seven was fairly popular with the females at your school. His looks was leading factor yes, but you mostly heard them speak about his charisma and an unexplainable aura he had. He was a known class clown as well, further intensifying the interest of the girls around him. You lost count of how many asked you if you were in a relationship with him(out of jealousy), if you can give them his number, and to tell him that they have feelings for him.

Thinking about it, you barely thought about it much. However, it has crossed your mind much more lately... It started when Melanie confessed to you about her growing attraction to your best friend.

Simply teasing him about it left a sour taste in your mouth. It made you speak in a tone laced with... _disgust?_

 _What's_ _wrong_ _with_ _you? Why_ _are_ _you_ _thinking_ _this way? Seven's your_ ** _friend,_** _there's_ _no reason_ _to feel that way._

"Don't play matchmaker with me, [Name]," he playfully warns, as both of you burst into laughter.

As you calm down, a thought crosses your brain.

_Mystic Messenger._

You played it obsessively during your freshman year, attempting to achieve every route possible. However, on the day you finally had the chance to romance your favorite, Saeran, the game became unresponsive and unplayable. Many fans questioned Cheritz, the company who made the game, about the situation. They never responded to any of the complaints, however, and have been MIA for almost 3 years now.

You can't believe that after all this time, constantly bringing the topic about Seven up, do you finally consider playing it again.

Maybe Cheritz finally fixed it.

"Hey, speaking of cosplaying as Seven, it's been a while since I touched Mystic Messenger. Maybe Cheritz finally fixed--"

**"They didn't."**

Your movement for your phone ceased upon hearing Seven's bold voice, which unexpectedly was quite ominous. The way he interrupted you, and idly stared at his laboring robot maid sent a shiver down your spine.

"W-What," you ask, still shaken.

"I heard... the game is still broken," he explains lowly, "The blogs and internet say so. Don't bother."

Your eyebrows furrow at his words, specifically how stern and almost commanding it was. There was something obviously going on with Seven, and it was really starting to freak you out.

 _Something_ _about the_ _game_ _again?_  
_It's like with 707's_ _attire_ _..._

"O...kay," you blurt hesitantly, before groaning and lifting yourself off the chair, "Seven, is everything fine? You're being weirder than usual... What's up with you and Mystic Messenger? You're seriously hostile about it."

 _He_ _can_ _seriously_ _change the mood so quickly._

For a second, his eyes went into a slight panic, something you surprisingly caught. However, he just softly chuckles and heads over to you, taking your spot on his computer chair.

"Nothing's up, I just... I'm not being hostile about it or anything, I'm just telling you, you know," Seven voices in a cheerful tone, though it was slightly drawled. You were outright suspicious now, not feeding into his words.

"You weren't like this when we were talking about your robotic maid over here, or the girls at school. Are you still embarrassed about the cosplaying? Is that it?"

Seven blankly looks at you, shrugging his shoulder after a few seconds, "That... that must be it?"

As you were about to open your mouth to state another counterargument, you note on his sudden withdrawn expression, his bangs covering the entirety of the upper half of his face. It was evident that his head was hung low.

The way he tightly clenched his fist signaled you to drop the subject.

"Just like Seven... you can be really emo," you joke, attempting to lighten his mood. Hearing you say this causes him to look up at you, giving you the chance to swoop in and pinch his cheek.

Seven body jerks up, as his eyes scrunches close in pain, "Ow, ow, ow! Hey!"

"What am I going to do with a childish alien like yourself," you sigh, exhausted with his usual antics.

Finally, a grin cracks across his lips, as he outstretches his arms, "Love me, love me!"

"Okay, fuck off now."

You both chuckle for a while, reveling in the moment. Moments later, however, you eye the boy carefully, analyzing everything you know about him, and how this friendship you had went.

Without even thinking over it, you gingerly place a hand on his shoulder. Seven stares back at you, with attentive eyes.

"You know that we have been friends for almost 3 years now," you start, "But I don't remember the last time you ever vented to me about your personal problems."

"That's because I have none," Seven laughs, "I'm an always happy person!"

"No one is an _always_ happy person," you blurt in all seriousness, "Seven, I don't really favor you keeping secrets from me. I'll understand if you're not comfortable about it, but don't feel like you have no one to talk to. Seriously, I'm right here! Okay? As a friend, I want you to be able to confide in me with anything."

Seven observes your face, as if he was searching for something, before blinking numerously. He emits a joyful chortle, and pats your hand affectionately.

"Okay, I will. Thanks, [Name]. I appreciate it."

You smile genuinely, delighted at the circumstance, "Of course."

You barely admit it, but Seven was one of the most important people to you. Seeing him like that, or knowing the fact that he kept secrets, worried and bothered you. You hope that he'll be more open to telling you things he needs to let out.

It really was as if you didn't know Seven at all, despite the fairly long time frame you've known each other.

That fact alone, was unfair to both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The you in this story is supposed to be mature, composed, rational, and [slightly] harsh.
> 
> However, I am trying to keep [Name]'s personality, in a way, dynamic, so all of you are able to relate to yourself. However, the four main traits listed above are what she is characterized as by others. (what do you think of her from what you've read so far?)
> 
> I know that some of you don't consider yourself as harboring one or even all of those traits, but they are actually important for this story. (So I'm sorry if you are annoyed with your character so far! Just bare a little with me)
> 
> I'd actually pay close attention to her (or yours actually lol) personal thoughts, you may discover something before you even continue reading. Who knows?
> 
> That is all, thank you once again for taking the time to read this <3 If I offended you, it wasn't intentional, and I apologize.


	7. vii

 

__________

_**SEVEN**_  
__________

_Huh? He's not_ _coming_ _today?_

You frown upon reading the texts sent from the brown-haired tech nerd. It was unusual for him to miss school, which immediately causes you to become suspicious and curious about the reason.

 _I'm feeling sick today,_ was all he sent you. Instead of giving you closure, it only fueled your suspicions even more, and partial irritation.

"He said he'd be more open with me," you mumble, before sighing in exhaustion. You spoke to Seven about his particularly secretive nature, which he agreed to break out of. Yet, two days later, and here he is again, not being completely honest.

You attempt to dismiss your disappointment and understand the boy instead.

 _Maybe he's just not comfortable_ _with_ _telling_ _me_ _over text. I'll just ask my mom if I can_ _visit_ _him later_ _._

You grin slightly when an idea comes to your head.

 _\--Without telling Seven, of_ _course_ _. Let's see if_ _he's lying or not._

"Hey, are you okay?"

You snap out of your thoughts to glance at Iris. She had shoulder length, black hair, and was one of your trusted friends besides Kat and Seven.

" 'Course, why," you question in a surprisingly defensive manner. She shrugs a bit, before smiling sheepishly.

"You looked like you were talking to yourself, it was weird," she bluntly admits. You scoff jokingly at her.

"You speak as if you never talk to yourself," you remark, chuckling seconds after, "It's nothing, Seven texted me saying he's not going to make it to school today."

"Lucas? Bummer, he makes lunch and after school fun," Iris states in a displeased tone, "So that means he's not going to make it to the Lock Club meeting-- _noo,_ it's going to be awkward with his friends!"

You roll your eyes at her, "We don't have to speak to them if we don't want to. They're probably going to come up to us first anyways, I mean, Seven talks about us like we're some game show hosts or something. That guy, I swear..."

"You two are really close though, I'm kinda jealous," Iris admits, before smirking, "Come on, don't lie, you probably have liked him a little bit in the past, huh? I mean, I don't blame you, Lucas is the full package. _Or..._ ," she perks up, "Are you starting to like him no--"

You interrupt her by standing up and groaning, "Okay, that's enough! Class is going to start soon, let's go."

She giggles at you the whole time you travel to class, much to your annoyance.

 

;;

You hate to admit it yourself, but Seven occupied most of your thoughts throughout the school day. It was general concern and questions on what's happening to him at this very moment. It was way _too_ unusual for him to be missing out. You needed to know why as soon as possible; it was eating you alive at this point.

That's why you were utterly dumbfounded when you looked back at Iris' confused form, who called out your name seconds ago.

"Where are you going? The meeting takes place at E3...," she voices, puzzled at your path.

You stay silent for a few seconds, before groaning almost inaudibly, "That's right, Lock Club... Sorry-- shut up Iris," you immediately snap when seeing the way she snickered.

_What's gotten into you,_ you internally lectured. You were usually so casual at time likes this with Seven, so why did you suddenly throw everything out of your memory just to await your signal to go to his house? Did you eat something different this morning?

You seat yourselves at two empty, adjacent desks, attentively listening to the words of the officer team of your club. The day of the district convention is approaching quick; there is approximately only four weeks left for the event.

The convention is an annual event that takes for four days. It is where all Lock Club chapters from each high school join together and interact. Despite the initial impressions of it, the convention is professional and almost business-like. Several volunteer and nonprofit organizations, plus foundations, also attend quite often. Luckily, the place for the convention was only 2 hours away from your town. 

Seven and Iris confirmed that they were going again, meaning that it was going to be a long, fun experience once more. It is your third year going.

"We should go ask Mr. Dean what materials we should bring for this convention," Iris suggested. You two regularly represented a certain topic that you were in charge of displaying and presenting to a particular audience.

"Right... We're really not the brightest around the medical field yet," you joke, "At least we got most of the display done."

Iris chuckles, "True. Let's go--"

Before she can finish, the door to the classroom creaks open, revealing two unfamiliar males. They enter the room, automatically locking both you and Iris' attention on them.

The first man, who was a lot more taller than a second, harbored an interesting set of silver gray hair. He is currently wearing round, heavily tinted sunglasses. You furrow your eyebrows upon observing him, his appearance suddenly becoming familiar to you.

He promptly takes off his sunglasses and notices both of your stares, giving you a small smile as respect. You internally gasp as it clicks in your head on why this man looks so familair.

_Whoa... It's--_

He looks back to the second boy behind him, causing you to trail your eyes toward his direction.

Your eyes widen.

He was leaner, paler, and shorter than the first male. However, he had a vibrant set of vermillion hair, stunning you at how it slightly shines at the light. His eyes were hazlenut, yet they were glossy in nature.

You were in shock; you couldn't believe it was possible.

 _That withdrawn expression..._ _That_ _stern look... That hair... No way..._

Unlike the first male, he did not spare a look at both of you and continued to follow his lead. Unconsciously, your eyes followed their movements. They stopped in front of your club advisor, beginning to converse with him.

"Who are they," Iris asks, breaking the silence. Her eyes were still stuck on the males, as if she can not tear away from the sight. You proceed to just shake your head in response, still in disbelief at what you're seeing.

"I don't know, but we might find out. Let's go up to him."

The male who looks like the boy you like finally looks at you when he notices Iris' and your presence. It was a little awkward, as you both unintentionally lock eyes, forcing you to examine him for a second.

You both look away as a faint blush began to settle on your cheeks, relishing in the thought that this boy is practically _Saeran Choi_ _._

Mr. Dean then stops conversing with the first man and glances to Iris and you, "May I help you girls?"

Caught off-guard, Iris looks at you expectantly, making you incredibly irritated, _Seriously? I have to talk all the time._

"U-Uh, we were wondering what types of materials would be safe to bring to the convention? Since it's the medical field and all, we're really unsure on that part," you explain, attempting to push the awkwardness and anxiety out of your voice.

Mr. Dean looked up in thought, "Hm... A stethoscope maybe? It's a common medical instrument... CPR materials, like the bag-mask devices or an AED?"

"If I may input, you can also print out questionnaires that are frequently you in therapy or anything related to so," the silver-gray haired man said, causing you to become increasingly flustered.

"O-Oh! You're right," you nervously chuckle, which he did in return. _He has a nice voice._

"Yes, very good suggestion," the advisor complimented, before glancing to both you and Iris, "By the way girls, you want to remember these two men, they will be one of the main presenters in your station at the convention."

His hands point to their direction, "This is Jin and Ron. They're the representatives of the _National Board of Mental Illness,_ so you can see why they're very important."

Soft chuckles emit from all three of them, with Ron giving a short grin. Your heart leaps at this sight.

"Jin, Ron, this is [Name] and Iris, they will be representing the medical field overall, presenting about the challenges and a thorough analysis on how they care and help for patients."

All four of you face each other, as welcoming smiles are plastered on your lips.

"Nice to meet you," you all say almost simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you," Ron greets in a quiet voice, daring to look your way. You give him another genuine smile back, noticing how shy and uncomfortable he looks at this moment.

"Remember each other, because you will all see each other a lot at the convention," Mr. Dean playfully reminds, laughing a little himself, "Is that all you need from me, girls?"

"Yes, thank you," Iris finally speaks, nervously chuckling in the process, "We're going to go now. Bye, it was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you too," Jin responds back, the same smile present on his face.

"See you at the convention," you input sharing eye contact with both of them. Before you were about to follow Iris, the figure of Ron stepping up catches your attention and you stop.

"I-I'll... I'll see you there too," he voices in a shaky manner. It was as if he mustered courage to do so, surprising you a bit. You grin at him for this, an appalled look filling his features.

"Of course. Bye guys, bye Mr. Dean," you farewell one last time before following Iris out the door.

Both of you walk to the front of the school in silence, for a few minutes, before Iris groans heavily.

"Jin and Ron were _hot_."

"I know."

"Did you see how nice Jin sounded? His clothes? And Ron's hair! But I dunno, I'm more attracted to Jin. Maybe it's because he looks like Viktor from _Yuri!! On Ice,_ " she dreamily rambles.

"I was thinking about that too, but I also think he looks like V from _Mystic Messenger_...," you look down in sudden thought and wonder, "Like Ron... He looks _exactly_ like Saeran. It's too uncanny."

"What's up with our school having guys who resemble fictional characters," Iris jokes, "We must be the luckiest girls alive, I mean, you have Lucas here too!"

"Yeah, true," you lowly respond, remembering Seven and how complicated you felt, "They seemed really nice though, that's a relief."

"It's a good thing we're seeing them at the convention again!"

You chuckle at this, smiling to yourself, "Me too."

The familiarity of both of them and Seven was still unusual and uncanny, yes. However, for some reason, you really looked forward to talking to them again. Was it because they looked like two of your most loved characters? Who knows.

All you know is that someone is added to the mix in your train of thoughts.


	8. viii

 

_**__________** _

_**EIGHT**_  
_**__________**_

"Mom, please? I just want to go hand him his missing assignments from school, I wouldn't want him missing out!"

_"You're telling me that you visited all of his--"_

"Yes! It's our friendship, mother. Plus, I already told him I might come over after I ask you," you interrupt quickly, getting exhausted from the dragged conversation with your mom. It was difficult persuading and lying to such a strict, almost paranoid parental figure.

An audible sigh was heard from the other side of your phone, _"Okay, fine, I'll call Penelope to let her know. Hey, but you can not stay there longer than two hours, you hear me? I trust you to make the right decision. Don't_ _break_ _it."_

You internally rejoice at finally achieving her consent, "Thank you a lot, mom. Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

_"Take care. Watch your surroundings._ _Love_ _you, bye. Oh, and call_ _your_ _dad_ _after_ _, okay? He's_ _not_ _going to react_ _well_ _with_ _you_ _alone_ _with a boy if you call him right_ _way_ _._ _You know how it is with men, even if we've known him for a while."_

You slightly smile at the mention of your dad's overprotectiveness, despite his constant absence at home, "Of course, I will. Love you too, bye."

You quickly hang up, and begin your journey to Seven's place with a grin plastered on your face. You couldn't help but feel overwhelming relief that you were going to see his face, after a whole day of not seeing it. This weirds you out after thinking about it.

You have already gotten over the fact that you met two people who look like two of the best characters in _Mystic Messenger,_ and focused your attention on your lingering curiosity about Seven. Is he really sick? Will he be fine?

You were so consumed in your thoughts that it surprised you that the sight of Seven's home is already visible. Walking for a few more seconds, you arrive in front of his door.

"Is he even home," you mumble to yourself, the doubt becoming stronger. However, you shake it off and lightly press the doorbell.

You wait for a few moments for anyone to answer the door. They do come, yes, but instead of the door opening normally, you were whipped back by the blunt wind force of it being thundered open.

Your face displayed hints of fright for several seconds, but completely disappeared upon seeing the shocked face of Seven.

"[N-Name]?"

His hair was disheveled to the extreme, along with his eyeglasses worn crookedly. Seven wore a simple, maroon long-sleeved shirt, with black casual pants. He did not look that well-slept, but he looked absolutely normal. _Not sick at all._ You notice this.

"Hey, came to visit," you inform, "And stop opening the door like that, you're like my mom! By the way, I thought you were sick?"

Seven looks at himself before nervously laughing, "The long hours gave me time to recover, y'know? A-Anyways, uh-- come in?"

"Oh... I see," you reply, being a little reassured, "And I was planning too, after all," you joke, while stepping inside the vicinity of his home, "The meeting wasn't anything important, don't worry. They just reminded us that the convention is coming up, and to finish any projects we had related to it. Anyways, school was odd without you. It was quieter and that made it creepy."

"Oh cool, I was just about finished with my presentation," he chuckles, "And of course, God Seven makes everything better of course," he enthusiastically declares, a hint of discomfort in his tone. Your eyes narrow, as you let out a small chuckle.

"Dude, you're really getting into Seven's character, nice. You practiced while you were away?"

Forced laughs escape his throat, "M-Maybe, just a little...," his expression the grows a little softer, "Hey, [Name]? Don't get the wrong idea, but I need you to leave a little earlier today, is that alright? I have to um... run errands."

You raise your eyebrows, "Oh? You were working on something?"

"Well... Something like that, but not really," he vaguely describes, "I would like to hang out longer, but I really can't, sorry! I'll make it up to you, promise!"

You smile at his sudden seriousness and fear of injuring your emotions, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to get so worked up about it. After all, I just came to see how you're holding up. Especially with Aunt Penelope at work. Don't worry, I'll leave early."

A huge grin sprawls against his face, "Thank you so much. The world was too kind for giving you to me as a best friend."

"Okay, don't get cheesy on me now," you playfully frown, giggling right after, "Stay here, I'll get some food from the kitchen. Is that fine?"

"Oh, get _Honey Butter Chips_!"

"Those again," you whine, "I love them too, but we need to eat something else beside them as snacks! Like... _Lay's_ \--"

"Hell no, Honey Butter Chips are always superior," Seven interrupts with a terribly disgusted expression, as if you uttered the nastiest thing on this planet. You rolled your eyes at his undying loyalty to the brand of chips.

"Fine, I'm grabbing them _and_ my _Lay's_ ," you emphasize, already journeying on your way to the kitchen. His offended gasp can be heard from the background.

"Are you betraying us, [Name]," you hear Seven dramatically question, chuckling quietly at this.

_Nah... I don't believe_ _he was_ _sic_ k, you think, seeing as how nonchalant and hyper Seven was. Well, beside from the urgency he had with you leaving early, and the shock on his face when you appeared on his front steps.

Well, it wasn't like your suspicions and curiosity about his _true self_ had died down.

As you busily searched the pantry for the two chips both you friends desired to munch on, faint knocks from the main door become audible to your ears.

_Someone came to stop by too?_

_"Seven, someone's at the door,"_ you loudly announce to the boy, in case he did not hear it. He can easily get lost in his thoughts.

_"I'm on it... Thanks_ ," you can hear his faint voice reply.

Moments later, as you continue to scavenge through the pantry, the fact that the person behind the door may be a visitor began to sink in. You start to internally panic.

Sure, you were casual with speaking to others, even when it can be excrutiatingly awkward, but no words can explain why you were left alone with Seven at his own home. You genuinely have a good reason for it, but people _are_ people and would merely think of that as an _excuse_ _._

Your adrenaline shoots through the roof when you hear distant chatter from the door. Seven's voice was clear and bold, yet the unknown person was more hushed and almost inaudible. However, you can distinguish the deepness of their voice.

After attempting to calm most of yourself down and setting the bag of chips on the counter, you muster the courage to step out from the invisibility of the corner of the kitchen. You stand right in the middle of the entrance to said kitchen.

Your eyebrows raise at the scene of a desperate Seven.

_"C'mon, if you can just come back here in about...hmm--an hour!--we can both talk and have plenty of time! Please Cat Mom~ Pleaseee~?"_

_"Don't you dare call me that. We haven't seen each other in years and you still can't take me_ _seriously_ _._ _Similarly_ _to_ _your offer--_ ** _no._** _It took me tons of effort to smoothly come over to speak to you about such_ _important_ _matters, and you simply want to brush me off? What do you take me for, Luc--"_

Curious why the stranger outside abruptly stopped mid-sentence, it immediately molded into the panic you delved in seconds ago when you spot his two pair of eyes on you.

Seven, following his gaze, slumps his shoulders when he sees you, and sighs exhaustingly.

"Hm.. Well, I see why you want to temporarily keep me out," the stranger comments.

"H-Hey," you begin, "You didn't tell me you were expecting visitors," you speak through gritted teeth, annoyed that this boy could have just flat out told you a while ago, instead of being vague about it.

He sheepishly smiles, "Ehehe, um--"

"I'm terribly sorry for the sudden appearance, miss. Luci-- _Lucas_ , has also never informed me of your presence at his home."

The man's tone and words were laced with formality and professionalism-- he spoke as of a high-ranking businessman; someone in the upper levels of the corporate world. However, his deep, yet soft voice seemed strangely familiar.

As you were about to respond, your eyes trail up and you were rendered speechless.

You were unsure if you ceased to speak due to his intimidating, yet sophosticated and attractive looks, or the fact that _this ma_ n, right in front of you, was the spitting image of **_Jumin Han._**

Your day had just progressively beome fifty times weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to appreciate your guys' support and love for this fanfic! I recently just started this, but I already received a lot of positivity and love for it. Thank you so much, I am very grateful <3


	9. ix

 

_**__________** _

_**NINE** _  
_**__________** _

  
_"Jumin?"_

Before you can even think about saying that infamous name, it slips out of your lips as a whisper. He widens his eyes upon hearing this, glancing at Seven, who returns the slight uneasiness in them.

"P...Pardon," the exquisite-like stranger questions breathlessly, appalled at what you have called him. Slowly realizing what you've said, panic started to settle in, as light, nervous chuckles emit from your mouth.

"Uh... I-I mean, sorry! That was very unintentional, I thought you looked like someone I knew, my bad..."

 _[Name], what's_ _wrong_ _with you?! Why are you stuttering and saying crazy shit to a_ _stranger_ _?! Way to go for first impressions! And your coolness...._

You can see the way Seven attempts to stifle his laughter from your peripheral vision, adding fuel to your irritation.  _I'll kill him later I swear._

A faint smile graces his features, as he smoothly walks into the vicinity, "It's alright, I do understand what you mean. Many have compared me to that...  _fictional character._ "

His voice, accent-- you now realize why it seemed so familiar.  _It's literally like Jumin's._

Putting that aside, you mentally slap yourself as embarrassment starts to overload your senses. That fact that this man knows the existence of Jumin Han is a big jab at your pride.  _Great_ _, he_ _probably_ _thinks of me as a lonely female who experiences dating through otome games._

"Wow, you invited yourself in, great," Seven enthusiastically states, a little sarcasm laced in them, "Welp, since you're here, I'll introduce both of you to each other!"

The attractive man shifts uncomfortable at this, as he clears his throat, "Lucas, that won't be necessary-"

"[Name], this is Junho! He's a good friend from Korea who decided to visit our humble country! And [Name]'s my best friend!"

You muster a pleasant smile at the identified male, despite your shaken nerves, "Oh, cool! It's a pleasure to meet you, Junho."

He returns the gesture, though it is more disarming than yours, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss [Name]."

Widening your eyes at his formality, you chuckle lightly, "It's alright, you don't have to be so formal. [Name] is alright."

Although you don't notice it, Junho freezes in his spot, his unwavering gaze fixated on your face. His heartbeat suddenly becomes noticeable to him, as he swallows the growing lump in his throat.

You suddenly perk up, as you turn to Seven, "So this is why you wanted me to leave early! You should've told me straight, dummy."

He sheepishly smiles at you, as he nervously scratches the nape of his neck, "I wasn't really thinking straight a while ago...?"

You roll your eyes at this, before turning your body in a direction that faces both of the men, "Well, I won't be a bother to your bonding time. After all, he came all this way " you chuckle, "It was nice to meet you Junho, I'm glad this boy over here knows how to find people that don't resemble himself."

Your friend turns to you with furrowed eyebrows, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," you politely farewell, before heading towards the door, "Bye--"

"Hold on a moment, [Name]," Junho interrupts you, causing you to put your complete attention on him, "If it doesn't make you uncomfortable at all, do you mind staying for a bit longer?"

You and Seven's eyebrows arch upon hearing this request, "I'm sorry," you question, disbelieving of his words.

Junho attempts to keep his posture straight and professional, but he knows that his own face can betray him any moment now. Why is he getting so flustered over this girl, who is still practically a stranger? Why does he want to know more?  _Just because..._

"If it's also okay with Lucas, I would like for all of us to sit down and chat for a bit."

Your eyes trail over to Seven, who displayed the same amount of shock and disbelief as you. Awkward chortles fall from your mouth, "Sure, I have time to spare... If, like what you said, is okay with... Lucas."

In response, obnoxious laughter emits from him, forcing you to scrunch your eyes close for a brief second. He shouldn't be surprised if a punch to a face is what he'll get someday.

"O-Of course! I love myself some good chatting times! And why not spend it with my two good comrades?"

 

;;

_My parents would kill me if they saw me here_ _right_   _now_ _._

"You idiot, why would you say such thing in front of [Name]?"

"Oh c'mon Ju--nho! Being a terrible driver is nothing to be embarrassed of!"

In these past minutes with this man, you managed to envy how graceful he is. Seriously, he even beats you at speaking in your own language. The way he explained his hobbies and worldly experiences-- you felt as if you were listening to a poet voicing his numerous writings.

It reminded you of--

_Seriously, get Mystic Messenger out of your darn head, it's inappropriate!_

Every similarity with the corporate heir was too strong. Besides his usage of words, you can recognize how blunt he is, how his words can be completely toneless-- heck, this man is even  _wealthy_ too. Thanks to your shameless best friend, you were able to know how his father is the CEO of a large, successful company, which literally makes him a  _corporate heir._

The feeling when you met Seven was back all over again.

This brings up the strong coincidence  hapenning at this very moment: someone who resembles Seven is close friends with someone who resembles Jumin. Is there a secret  _Mystic Messenger_  friendship you aren't aware of? Is Junho just cosplaying as a joke?

Your complicated mix of thoughts are interrupted by Junho clearing his throat.

"[Name], please ignore whatever this madman is telling you. He's crazier than before," he requests, annoyance seeping with every word.

You snort at this, although most of Seven's embarrassing stories about Junho had slipped your mind, "Don't worry, I will."

Glancing at the clock, your mouth almost flies wide upon when viewing the time, "Oh sh-- Sorry to cut this wonderful conversation short, but it is time for me to head back home."

A small frown is visible on Junho's face, "That's unfortunate. It was quite delightful with your presence."

You internally scream at yourself to not blush shamelessly at the flattering compliment from this debonair. Instead, you exhibit a composed, miniature grin, "That's kind of you, thanks."

Seven's eyebrows raise at this, as he snickers, "This is the nicest and most polite you've been, it's astounding. You're always so brash--"

"Seven, you can kiss that pretty face goodbye if you say one more word."

The boy bursts into laughter, pointing at you with instability due to the giggles, "There's my [Name]! I knew it would work!"

You roll your eyes at this boy for the umpteenth time, and begin to make your way to the front on the door. Surprisingly, both males follow you, which you genuinely smile at.

"Well, thanks for seeing me off," you state, which came more as a question, as you were unsure how to react. You chuckle, "I'll see you later, enjoy your stay here, Junho."

In a swift motion, you open the door, ready to step out. However, for a brief moment, you sigh and turn back around.

"Oh and, Seven, don't stare at your monitors for too long. You literally just recovered from your sickness."

Seven's eyes light up from his glasses, as his face contorts. He looked liked those type of girls who cried when they saw a cute puppy on their Instagram feed.

"Aw, you care about me?"

You huff and quickly turn back around, "I'm leaving, bye!"

Seven quietly chuckles at this, while Junho hums delightedly, a tiny smile plastered on his lips.

"She's different from  _her,_ huh?"

Junho merely closes his eyes at this, as he heads back to the table, "I disagree. They're both  _different_."

The dark-brown haired boy stands idly there for a moment, before shutting his door close and following the debonair to the table.

"But..  _she_  was never  _one person,_ am I right,  ** _Jumin?_** "

Jumin shakes his head, a chuckle full of desolation emits from his mouth, "Sadly, she's a million...," he slowly turns towards Seven's direction, "Does [Name] know? She does call you by your alias..."

Seven laughs, "Of course not. And that? It's just her nickname for me. Because I...  _remind_ _her of myself?"_

Jumin chuckles in response, "Interesting."

"Anyways, we should get down to business now. We're the only ones here," he interjects, seriousness replacing his melancholic one, "I'm assuming you know about who else is in town besides me?"

The boy in glasses nods slowly, as he partially gets lost in his thoughts, "Yes...  ** _Saeran and V..._** they arrived here yesterday."

"We have to talk to them as soon as possible. They're the setting motion of the plan."

Seven cocks an eyebrow at this, "It'll take a bit of time for me to track down their precise location. You know how V likes to move a lot. But it shouldn't be hard. From what I've researched, they're planning to stay around this area for a week or so."

"Good," the corporate heir comments, learning back into the chair.

 _"It's time to see our leader again._ _ **And your**_ _ **brother** _ _**."** _


	10. x

_**__________** _

**_TEN_**  
_**__________**_

  
"Three of them on the same day... What kind of sorcery did I accidentally tamper with?"

You can't help but to vigorously question the situations that happened to you so far today. You have met the representatives of _NBMI_ _,_ who coincidentally looked like Saeran and V, (or Viktor too) then consecutively meeting Junho, who did not only resemble Jumin in looks, but in lifestyle as well. This is not how you managed your day to go so far.

Still, you cannot grasp how all of this is even possible. How can you even describe this? _The men you dated in fantasy can become a_ _reality_ _?_

"Stop thinking weird shit! And jesus, Seven's your best friend..!"

As you arrive at the front steps to your own house, you began to wonder if it's going to be a domino effect. _Who's_ _next_ _on the list for me to meet? Someone who looks like Zen and is_ _seriously_ _flirty_ _, just like him?_

Maybe it was a good idea for Mystic Messenger to suddenly disappear. Who knows how your unpredictable heart will betray you in that case.

Still, you cannot believe that their lookalikes (replica even) were possible in the real world.

Swiftly locking the door, you set your bag down next to the dinner table, as you jump into the sofa with a heavy breath. Staring at the dark screen of the TV, a sigh escapes your breath as a reminder pops into your head.

"I have to call dad."

Your relationship with your father has digressed as of late. Sure, he was still overprotective, humorous, and hot-headed, but it was as if it really notched down. He took overtimes more often, and drove to work around five a.m. In other words, you and your mother barely get to see his face anymore. Weekends are an exception, but he typically sleeps in due to his exhaustion, or he goes out to fix any car malfunctions or electronical issues inside your home.

You wished he would stop overworking himself. Mom had a job now, so he should stop hogging all the burden.

Clicking on his contact, you wait for him to hopefully answer his phone. A few seconds later, distant chatter replaces the typical monotonous sound.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi dad, it's me. I just got back home," you answer softly, delighted that he had picked up.

_"Sweetheart! Glad to hear your voice. And that's good. But, what'd you do, why are you home so late?"_

"Oh, the club needed uh, extra help. So, I had to stay back for a bit," you lie, feeling your heart hammer in your chest. Lying to your parents was never an easy thing, nor was it pleasant.

_"Oh I see. Have a snack, you need to eat!"_

You smile at your father's caring words, "Yeah, I will. You too, all you do is keep working! You need rest."

_"I know hon, I know,"_ you hear him sigh, _"But dad has to_ _work_ _for you_ _guys_ _."_

"Dad, mom is working too. You're not alone, you shouldn't be afraid to depend on her," you lecture, "You come home so late nowadays... We barely see you."

You didn't mean to sound so rude and ungrateful, but your inner thoughts couldn't keep so contained anymore. It needed to be let out one day.

All that was audible from the other side of the phone was sighing and more chattering. He was working while speaking to you.

_"I know, I'm sorry [Name]. I promise to make it up to you, okay? Don't worry, now go on and eat."_

You press your lips together, your frustration growing bigger due to your father's dismissal and almost insincere words, "Okay... You eat too."

_"I have to get_ _back_ _to work. I love you sweetheart, bye."_

"Love you too, bye dad."

The line cuts off, a frown creeping over your features. As you stand up to make your way to the kitchen, your phone begins to vibrate.

"What? Dad again?"

Your hands swiftly pick up your phone again, only to see that the caller ID was not your father. **_WEED_** was written at the very top, making you snort.

You pressed the answer button and put the phone close to your ear.

"What do you want Iris," you answer in a playfully irritant tone, before chuckling, "I'm just kidding. What's up?"

She giggles, _"Asshole. But I got_ _lonely_ _because_ _no one's here at home so talk to meh._ _And hey, you can't_ _say_ _you're busy, it's Friday!"_

"Dammit," you reply in a jokingly, disappointed tone, "Well, I am basically your therapist," you joke, "But fine, I'll get some food too. What's on your mind?"

_"Okay, you're going to call me a hopeless romantic and shit but I can't get my mind off Jin and Ron from the meeting a_ _while ago_ _."_

"Oh," you answer with an amused tone, sharing mutual feelings with your friend, "Is that so?"

_"It just seems so...unbelievable to me. Like how_ _can_ _men that_ _beautiful_ _exist_ _in real life? Especially Jin, I am in complete awe. He's so_ _alluring_ _!"_

"I see that you speak proper English when you talk about the male gender," you input, feeling yourself giggle as you grab the bread bag from the fridge.

_"Huh. You're right! BUT, let's_ _not_ _get off_ _topic_ _. Back to Jin, he probably_ _dyed_ _his_ _silver_ _hair,_ _right_ _? It looks so cool and shiny, like it_ _really_ _makes_ _him_ _look like Viktor. Yet... his face...Don't_ _yell at_ _me okay, I haven't_ _completely_ _finished Mystic Messenger yet! His face is like the carbon copy of V._ _Similarly_ _to what you said! Plus, the gentleness of his voice--his soft, charming laughter--"_

You burst into fits of giggles at Iris' rambling. You can't believe it; you absolutely knew what was going on right now.

You can visualize the pout gracing her features at hearing your giggling, _"Why are you_ _laughing_ _?"_

"You've got a crush on him, huh? You little bitch," you deadpan in more giggles, "I can't believe it Iris, this is the first time you've done this in three years! Congrats! Don't they have a more romantic, unusual term for this? What was it-- _'love at first_ _sight_ _'_?"

" _Noo_ ," she denies, before sighing, _"Okay, maybe a little bit!_ _But can you blame me? Hot anime characters brought to--"_

"Yeah, yeah, I get you," you roll your eyes, popping the loaves of bread into the toaster. You smirk, proceeding to tease Iris further, "So, that means at the event, you only want to get to know him because he looks like an anime and game character? That's fucked up."

You hear her scoff heavily, before amused laughing fills the other line, _"Excuse me_ , _that is not the actual reason why I_ _would_ _go up to_ _speak_ _to him! And why are you talking, I bet that's why you kept talking to Lucas as well back then_. You don't like _speaking_ _to guys_ _who_ _are_ _famous with the_ _ladies_ _!"_

"That statement is as real as your dignity," you remark, "Plus, you do know that there are a few girls who only spoke to him because he resembled 707. Remember Amee?"

_"Heh,_ _yeah_ _, she's kinda...,"_ she awkwardly chuckles.

"Yeah, exactly, whatever! And, I was just kidding, geez! I personally find Ron attractive too."

_"_ _And I bet it's because he looks like your mans Saeran,"_ she states with a voice that mimicked your teasing one, _"Two can play that game, [Name]!"_

"This is why I'm this close to blocking you," you deadpan, sighing, "Whatever, I'm going to eat my toast now!"

_"More like talk to Lucas because you like him,"_ Iris teases through the phone.

"Oh, this is how you repay me after showing you a rare amount of affection for all these years? Fuck you, I value and treasure Kat more than you now, get outta here," you dramatically scold, scoffing in disgust.

_"No no, I was kidding, come back bitch! I won't let you leave!"_

You laugh at her reaction, as you create a cheese sandwich with the toasts.

Having female friends can be exhausting sometimes, but nevertheless, you're still contented with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly filler, but it expands a little more on Iris and your friendship, along with you and your father. we will be seeing more of Kat soon as well!
> 
> thank you for sticking so far guys, you don't know how much i'm grateful ahhhhhh<3


	11. xi

 

_**__________**_

_**ELEVEN**_  
_**__________**_

_"[Name], hurry up! We have to come_ _home_ _before your dad does from the auto care!"_

"Yeah, I'm coming," you yell back to your mother, sighing as you powder the last bare area of your face. Saturday was usually the day where your mom decided to restock on the pantry at home, meaning you had to go to the supermarket with her as an assistant. You absolutely dreaded going, but it was already an obligation.

Scurrying downstairs, you swiftly place the strap of your body bag around the curvature of your neck, and race to your mother, who was impatiently standing near the couch.

"What took you so long," she questions, as she takes the lead and heads toward the garage door, "Let's go, we have no time to waste."

"Yes mother," you sarcastically mutter, already feeling exhausted from her constant scolding. Following her steps into the car, you knew it was definitely going to be a long, boring day.

;;

Your local supermarket almost seemed like a mall to you almost. Aside from the numerous contents of food originating from other cultures in the world, it contained several cafès and food shacks that are friendly to many customers. If your mother didn't require your assistance every five seconds, you would love to just sit down at one of the cafès and surf your phone, constantly standing memes to all your friends, especially Seven.

"[Name], go and grab four cans of tomato paste please? Thanks."

" 'Kay," you absentmindedly respond, as you make your way to the aisle containing such commodities. The two of you have only been here for thirty minutes and you already felt like you were going to explode. _Weren't Saturdays meant to be for sleep and laziness?_

You sigh for the umpteenth time as you lean down to grab three cans of the famous red sauce.

"Mom likes _Hunt's_ paste the most, right," you mumble to yourself when reluctantly grabbing one to scan it quickly. Shrugging, you proceed to take two more of the same kind, "Oh well, it's the same thing anyway."

Straightening your body up, you instinctively back up to start the path back to your mother. However, the moment you take a step backwards, you feel an abrupt, strong impact on your back. Hearing more than one objects drop to the floor makes you quickly turn around.

Several canned goods were littered across the ground, which appeared to be a trail leading to a toppled, blue basket. Near them was a woman wearing a navy blue jacket. Her head was hung low, with her hood covering almost all of her face. You didn't have time to attempt a complete analysis of her appearance, for your first reaction was to help her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," you apologize quickly, as you bent down to assist her on picking up the cans. You can see her figure bend down as well, her hands shakily also grabbing several, along with setting her toppled basket right side up. You notice how dangerously pale they seem to be.

After the floor was wholly absent of dropped cans, you set the cans back into the basket, and stand up once more.

Facing the stranger, you slightly smile sheepishly, "Sorry for that again, it was really careless--"

_"You.... You're..."_

You stopped your sentence midway upon hearing the stranger's incoherent mumbling. Feeling the awkwardness rising, you let out a faint, nervous chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

Without any warning, the stranger grips your arm, starting you to an extreme. Her head abruptly goes up from its previous low position.

**_"It's you. You are her!"_ **

Fear began to replace your growing awkwardness, as you internalize the stranger's expression, appearance, and words. Her sugar skin, her wide green eyes-- the messiness of this woman's shoulder length blonde hair even scared you as well.

_This expression, this face-- it's so frighteningly familiar..._

Yet, you are unable to delve into your thoughts are her expression grows more sinister and the grip on your arm tightens further. You attempt to free yourself from her clutch.

"Miss, you're hurting me-!"

She shakes her head rapidly, "You're close to him, _too close._ You can't-- _yo_ _u mustn't!"_

"What are you talking about? Please, let me go," you urgently asked, as you vigorously shift back and forth to cause her to let go of you.

Temporarily, the stranger frees you, only to quickly clutch both of your shoulders instead. Her eyes are now blasted wide open, as her mouth is open in panic. You can hear how heavy she's breathing.

"Stay away from him! You'll only be in _danger_!"

Your heart is hammering in your chest, as you attempt to keep your cool in this situation, which was proving to be really hard. Did this nutcase really have to be the person you bump into?

"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person," you boldly state, as you push her off with enough force to get her hands off your shoulder. Still, as you begin to hurry away with your tomato paste, she attempts to go close to you once more.

"No, don't leave-- wait!"

Ignoring her faint cries for you to hear her out, you huff as you race down four aisles to where your mother is, or hopefully is still in. Your body was still covered with anxiety as you raced down the aisles, the whole situation playing back in your brain.

"[Name]! There you are, what took you so long?!"

You abruptly stop upon hearing and spotting the figure of your mother, who contained an irritated expression on her face. Pushing the cart closer to you, she sighs.

"Don't just stand there, you know we're in hurry! Put them in the cart," she lectures. Still in your daze, you wordlessly place the cans in the part of the cart where babies were usually placed. You can feel your mom eyeing you.

"What's wrong with you? What happened," she questions, when both of you began to walk again.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking," you reply. It wasn't a complete lie. That lady you encountered a while ago was still deeply engraved in your anxiety.

You and your mother picked up a few more items, until finally arriving at the checkout. Relief swept over your insides, as you hurriedly placed the bags of foods and miscellaneous items back into the cart. It was your turn to push the cart this time, while both of you headed to one of the closest food shops near the exit of the supermarket.

"86 dollars? That's actually not that bad..," your mom mumbles, as she computes the costs of the goods.

You were stuck in your thoughts. Who was she, that lady? What did she mean by those words? Who was she referring to? Thousands of questions ran through your brain, utterly curious about the whole ordeal. Only will your anxiety and fear completely disintegrate when they are answered.

 _Her_ _appearance_ _._ She looked of someone almost malnourished, or someone who barely leaves the indoors. Her skin color was dangerously pale, and that is often not a good sign to other people. However, it was something about the particular features on her face.

 _A woman with gr_ _een eyes, blonde hair-- what was her name again?_  
_Wait shit, could it be..?_

"[Mother's Name]? [Name]? You're here!"

Snapping yourself out of your thoughts, you glance ahead to you to find the familiar figure of a lady with black, shoulder length hair and glossy lips. A pleasant, welcoming smile is currently plastered on her face.

"Penelope! How nice of it to see you here!"

Approaching the family friend, you smile at the exchange between your mother and her. Although they only knew each other in the same time frame you and Seven became friends, they manage to make it seem like that they were lifelong allies.

"Hi Penelope," you greet, as she chuckles with delight.

"Hello, [Name]! I'm sorry if I keep repeating this, but you really are growing into a fine lady! Three years can really take you places!"

You softly chuckle at her compliments, "Thank you a lot. You're still pretty too."

As she laughs in response, she returns to her conversation with her mother. Your eyes absentmindedly roams the surroundings around you, until a thought popped in your mind.

 _If Penelope_ _is_ _here, then does that mean--_

Looking inside the food shop to your right, your eyes widen at the sight before you.

Jin and Ron were together, who looked completely surprised and panicked--

 _And Seven had a distraught expression as he spoke to them_.


	12. xii

**____________ **

_**TWELVE**_  
**____________**

  
Penelope's eyes trail to the direction of your gaze, and immediately chuckles.

"Ah yes, I was about to call Lucas over but... he's caught up in a meeting with people related to this topic at school he's curious about. I hope you understand why he's not able to join us right now," she explains.

You stare at the three males for a short moment, unable to comprehend the situation. You were utterly at a lost for words.

"Oh, that's okay, Penelope. Don't worry [Name], I'm sure she'll say hi to him for us" your mother reassures, a small smile gracing her features. You internally laugh at this, knowing that her overly kind tone is usually popular around people.

"Of course, and I can also message him any time," you reply to both women, returning your mother's smile.

Penelope chuckles lightly, "Don't worry about it you two, I'll make sure to."

"Ah, Penelope, I would love to talk more, but we really have to get going! You know, [Father's Name] gets cranky if we're late."

"Ah, of course. That man," the family friend exaggeratedly sighs in disappointment, "I'll see you later! It's good to see both of you around!"

You begin to push the cart away from the lady.

"Bye Penelope," both you and your mother farewell, the view of Penelope waving disappearing after you exit the main doors of the market.

"You know, [Name], Lucas is doing well at school because he's diligent and responsible. You ask me sometimes how he manages to make his high grades seem really easy, and that's your answer. Look at how he indulges himself into his academic and extra curricular activities," your mother suddenly begins to lecture, "I'm not comparing you at all, I just hope you get inspired and motivated."

"Right," you mumble, as you load the groceries into the trunk of the car after your mother unlocks it, "I'll make sure to do better."

The questions from the scene you saw earlier came rushing back into your mind. _Seven, Lucas, and Ron know each_ _other_ _? How? They planned to meet up?_ How come you were unaware of it? That tech nerd usually tells you his--

**_Secrets._ **

Seven is a full of them. _How did you forget?_

For some reason, this certain situation arose the familiar fires of anger in your heart, as a frown settled on your features. Seven has been leaving you in the dust lately, arousing much mystery and confusion. Why is he hiding so much?

_He said he'd open up more._

You scoff inaudibly as you finish loading the last of the items. On your mother's instructions, you return the cart to the area were they were meant to be stored.

Feeling yourself slowly descend into a dark abyss, you bite your lip.

_"Were you lying to me?"_

;;

"Are you lying to me?"

The silver-haired male widens his eyes, as he shakes his hair vigorously at the dark brown haired boy in front of him. The boy's eyes were full of intensity and budding rage, he knew that the situation wouldn't get any better from here.

"No, of course not...! You know how much I want to keep this group--"

"Then why didn't you bother to contact me? I looked for both of you _for_ _three_ _years_ ," he interrupts in a snarky manner, "And right now, you are in the same town as me, both of you are!"

The vermillion haired boy steps up in a hesitant manner, a desolate look evident in his expression.

" _Hyung--_ "

"You had the audacity to keep my brother hidden with you as well? _**Again,**_ " he voices, venom seeping from every word he utters, "I thought you changed, V, but I guess I was wrong. _You're still a filthy liar--_ "

"Luciel," a bold, urgent female voice halts his statement, "This is not the time to get emotional. We need to go to that heir _now._ " 

Seven glares at both Penelope and V, "Don't call me that."

He begins to walk away, before abruptly stopping to turn back to his brother. A miniature soft smile is etched across his lips.

Seven holds his hand out, "Saeran, please come here. Stay close to me."

Saeran's eyes slightly widens, before they relax once more. He doesn't notice the relieved smile on his face, or the unexplainable triumph in his heart.

"....Okay."

Moving to the right side of his brother, the middle-aged woman behind them sighs in frustration.

V stays silent, as his words are now meaningless, like they were once before.

Even as they inched closer to the inconspicuous blue car, the heir could not shake off the growing urge to throw his hands over his childhood best friend and weep. He was a civil, formal man-- but he valued Jihyun so much, and it felt like a century since he has last seen him.

As Penelope sat herself in the driver's seat, Jumin whisks his head to the direction of the passenger's seats behind him, before he can even think of doing so.

V has changed quite a bit.

His hair was now silver, as his skin was much paler than before. His eyes were also more of an aquamarine color then mint.

Yet, one thing stays unchanged.

The serenity and grace V's expression constantly displayed-- the very one he is showing to him right now.

"Jumin, it has been quite a while. You have not changed at all."

The temptation to hug the boy at this moment and cry was so strong, he didn't know if he can take it. Thankfully, the seats were preventing him from doing such an outrageous act.

However he learned from a special someone that showcasing your emotions is not bad at all. Confirming your feelings towards a loved one is important.

"I am glad you are able to see your brother again, Seven," Jumin comments to the twins, temporarily ignoring V, "It is good to see you again."

Turning back to his childhood friend, he couldn't resist the huge smile and prickly sensation between the rims of his eyes.

_He must've looked like a complete nutcase._

"Jihyun, I am more than glad to see you again. **_It was almost unbearable_** ** _without_** ** _you._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the lack of update !!!! I hope this makes up for it !


	13. xiii

**____________ **

_**THIRTEEN**_  
__________

Seven proceeded not to contact you for the rest of the day. You would pace around your bedroom floor, staring at your phone, as many questions and attempt at rational explanations invaded your brain.

In frustration, you groaned and fell back-first into your bed. What was wrong with that idiot? Does he not know how worried you are right now? How bad you wanted him to tell you _anything_ important so you could assist as a best friend?

"Asshole. Seriously, the biggest asshole of the century," you ranted to the air of your room as you huffed. Seconds later, a crestfallen expression began to mold into your features. Your eyes dart to the window.

"We've been friends for almost three years... _W_ _hat was it all worth for?"_

;;

You woke up feeling much more groggy and irritated than usual.

Staring at the moving landscapes outside of your window, you could almost imagine how you would vigorously insult and hurt Seven. Maybe you wouldn't care if it was in front of a million of people or maybe, for once, you wouldn't care if you screamed.

All you wanted him to see is how much he hurts you.

It pained you when one of his other friends look at you in confusion for not knowing something Seven had conveyed to them. It pained you to find out where he is or what he does through Penelope. Not knowing anything about this _so_ very important boy pours a plethora of acid into your very being.

How can you call him your best friend if he's almost a stranger to you? How can you say he is everything to you when you have nothing of him at all?

"[Name], we've arrived," your mother says in a louder, slightly annoyed tone, snapping you from your thoughts. In slight panic, you hurriedly open the car door and jump off, swinging your backpack over your shoulder.

"What's wrong with you," your mom furrows her eyebrows at you. A small, sheepish smile crosses your lips.

"Sorry, I'm just tired... Uh... I'll be going now mom, see you," you dismissively respond. Not forgetting your manners, you climb back in the car quickly in order to plant a kiss on your mother's cheek.

"Good luck in school," she states, voice much more softer. Nodding, you swiftly close the door as the car drives away.

Breathing deeply, you began to stroll along the pathway that directly leads to the courtyard. Your routine comprised of sitting on the green, round table next to the office, where you would wait for your friends to join you. Iris would be the first to arrive, but Seven would be the last to stay with you, as both of you would walk to class together.

When he comes, you told yourself you would subtly show how angry you were towards him. You would let him notice enough to ask you what was wrong, and _maybe_ you would pour everything out to him on the spot.

You planned it so efficiently.

And yet, by the time the bell rang, he was still not here.

You walked to Precal with a blank mind, unable to comprehend anything at the moment. Your mind was blank, you knew it for yourself, but why were you feeling this terribly? _Why was_ _this_ _happening_ _to_ _you_ _?_

You didn't even know if you were feeling concern, anger, or hurt-- nothing made sense to you. Emotions were such a vague thing; they are vividly present but not so clear...

...Just like Lucas.

And the grip on your shoulder was a forewarning for what's to come with you.

Snapping out of your unconscious, dazed walk to class, you cluelessly stare up at the person responsible for the hand on your shoulder.

You slightly wished you hadn't looked.

With gleaming golden eyes, with a carefree smile, a soft chuckle falls out of the dark brown-haired boy's lips, "Hey, slow down [Name], you walk too fast geez. I'm late, I know, sorry for that, things happened," he explained, before pouting, "But you could've waited for me, you know, I would have done it for you even if it costs--"

"I'm going to be late."

His expression drops, _"What?"_

"I said I'm going to be late. Goodbye."

Without sparing a single glance, you continue your journey to your first period class, blocking out all of your surroundings now. At the moment, everything seemed too much for you to handle and to care about.

Even Lucas' calls for you.

;;

Someone important being gone for a while versus avoiding said person have two different experiences, so you came to realize. When they're absent for a time being, with a confirmed date on when they are coming back, the sorrow is very benign. Although it still lingers in your heart and mind, positivity continuously keeps at bay or even distinguishes it, because you are certain that they are coming back. You'll see them again.

However, avoiding someone... It was the same feeling as when you pass on an award that you have been constantly receiving to someone who managed to beat you for the first time. It was the same feeling as when--romantics might say--when you are forced to watch the love of your life marry someone else.

It's merely avoiding someone, it is your own choice, but the way Seven would follow you when he spotted you in the hallway during passing periods, and you would merely just walk the other way, gave you the most wrenching emotion. The way his eyes widened when he didn't see you at the table you and your friends usually sat, and the way his eyes drooped when you saw him as you left the library, gave you heartache you never knew a person could feel.

It was his fault, he decided to play secret, he decided to break a promise he made just **_a few freaking days ago,_** he deserves it, he deserves all of that hurt.

_Right?_

;;

You knew how much your emotions had taken over you when you felt him impossibly grip your left arm that afternoon. It was a quarter 'till four, and the fact that there were now only a few students left didn't help with your unintentional introspection at all.

"Stop running away. Why are you avoiding me?"

Your eyes focused on the parking lot ahead of you, not daring to spare a glance at his face. You knew that if you took the temptation to even just steal a glimpse on how he looked like right now, your exterior would surely crumble.

"You tell me," you attempt to establish with a cold, unnerved tone. His hand has still not left your arm.

"That doesn't really help, you know. Seriously, dammit [Name], we were just fine yesterday! What did I do wrong?"

You refused to answer. You hear a soft _tch_ from him, before you were abruptly pulled towards him.

_"Will you look at me?!"_

You remembered seeing the cg of where MC hugged Seven from behind, while his purely desolate face is shown clearly. The moment was terribly sad, but the image wasn't embedded into your brain. However, now for sure, you knew that it would forever haunt and torment you, for Lucas held the same expression, but far, _far worse._

Maybe it was this realization that shattered the things you upheld and worked for.

"No, no I won't look at you," you began as a whisper, "Because if I do, I'd remember how we're supposed to be best friends."

His eyes contort into confusion, while he releases a sigh, "What do you mean by that? Why would you--"

"And then I'd remember how I confided to you about how I hid everything inside because you are important to me and I was certain you would understand," you interrupt, your voice gaining momentum and audibility.

"If I continue to look at you, to even be _near_ you, I'll never escape how _fucking awful_ it is to realize you broke your promise and that you probably don't trust me enough to say anything about you, even though I'm.... _I'm_ _supposed to be your best friend!"_

Your body was convulsing all over, your lips uncontrollably quivering, while you felt the foreign tears beginning to accumulate to your eyes.

And the fact that Seven stayed speechless, his unwavering wide eyes never leaving your figure, made the whole situation worse than it really is.

For the first time, you completely crumbled to him, and Seven didn't do anything about it.

And again, _it was you who became an open book to him._

"I get it, you know, I get it...," you sarcastically chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't trust me, I'm literally a two-faced person, right? Can't... trust people with exteriors. Right."

"No, [Name], that's not--"

Freeing yourself from his grip, you darted far away from him as possible. You didn't care where to, or even if you were going to be late-- you just wanted to be alone. Away from Lucas.

Lucas, the reason why your emotions even gained strength to shatter you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN??? IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I SUCK AT WRITING BOOKS KSDK PLEASE FORGIVE ME


End file.
